The instant invention relates to surveying techniques in general and, more particularly, to an automated positioning apparatus especially suited for generating mine tunnel outline plan views.
Mine tunnel outline plan views (xe2x80x9cTOPESxe2x80x9d) are required for underground mine planning. Present techniques require teams of skilled surveyors using conventional surveying techniques and equipment to physically traverse the topes and drifts to obtain the raw data for the topes. The raw data consists of point to point measurements. The data collected by the surveyors is imported into a CAD package to produce mine tunnel plan views.
Sending surveying crews into underground excavations can be dangerous and tedious work. Moreover, the assembling and utilization of highly skilled personnel contributes to the cost of underground mining.
Due to the ceaseless press of cost reduction and heightened safety concerns, there is a continuing desire on the part of hard rock miners to automate mining systems. By automating as many and minimizing cycles as possible, the dangers and expenses caused by the presence of personnel at the actual working zones of the mine may be reduced. By placing the miner or other mine professional in a safe and secure remote location, preferably at the surface, increased safety, cost efficiency and production are encouraged.
In particular, robotic mining techniques require dependable navigation and positioning systems. For surface mining (as well as other activities), increasing success has been found with the use of global positioning systems utilizing earth satellite navigation.
In underground mines and in certain surface structures, the signals from the orbiting satellites cannot reach the targeted equipment. Accordingly, sophisticated dead reckoning systems have been developed. Typical techniques utilize sound, electromagnetic means (lasers, visible light, radar) or gyroscopes or combinations thereof to remotely guide and-operate mobile underground equipment.
In particular, the coal mining industry has demonstrated encouraging results in employing automated mining equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,861 discloses a tunneling machine having a gyroscope detector and a laser beam detector. The measured data maintains the heading of the machine as it cuts into the heading face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,847 discloses, in a very broad fashion, a method for operating a robotic miner conveyor by, in part, comparing current and previously stored mine parameters. The patent also states that the invention, without providing too many details, can be used to map mines.
A difficulty with remotely operated equipment is securing an initial reference datum point in X-Y-Z space. Due to the relative complex location algorithms used in navigation systems, the jumping off point must be measured with great accuracy otherwise even small errors will quickly become magnified thereby throwing off the reconnoitering ability of the apparatus. This problem is especially onerous if a toping system is involved. Any deviation may render the resulting map worthless when critical parameters are at stake.
Accordingly, there is a need to produce less labor intensive accurate topes of underground excavations and enclosed structures.
There is provided a mobile automated positioning apparatus that is capable of accurately traversing and measuring an underground excavation or structure for topes and other applications.
The apparatus includes an inertial measurement unit, central processing unit, laser range finder, laser scanner, laser pointer, gray scale vision system and a mobile platform.
The apparatus is capable of accurately initializing its position and confidently traversing the location. As the apparatus trundles about, it collects data for accurate topes.
The invention is especially useful for underground tunnel surveying and building surveys. It also may be used for guiding other underground and surface vehicles.